Ciúme
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: Tudo que eles conseguiam sentir era ciúme. "Ele odiava admitir que, mesmo que não gostasse do rapaz, ele parecia amá-la também." Gintoki x Otae. Versão em português de Jealousy. ONESHOT.


**Gintae Week 2018**

 **Tema:** Ciúme (Dia 2)

 **Resumo:** Tudo que eles conseguiam sentir era ciúme.

Versão em português de "Jealousy"

* * *

Vê-la assim tão radiante toda vez que ela se encontrava ao lado dele deixava o seu coração em pedaços.

Ele sabia que deveria ficar feliz por ela, mas aquela cena apenas fazia que uma sensação ruim surgisse no fundo de seu estômago, acumulando-se ao ponto de levá-lo a chorar.

Ele estava com ciúme.

Ele tinha ciúme de como o rapaz a tocava com tanta intimidade, com suas mãos apoiadas levemente sobre a cintura dela. Era algo que ele sonhava em fazer desde o dia em que a conheceu, mas ele sabia que esse sonho nunca se realizaria – ele até havia tentado uma vez, porém isso resultou somente em dor e em mãos quebradas.

Ele tinha ciúme de como ela sorria para o parceiro dela, com seu lado tímido nítido sobre as bochechas coradas. Tão diferente do seu típico sorriso – sempre doce e perigoso – que ela lhe reservava sempre que ele estava por perto.

Ele tinha ciúme de como os dedos dela se entrelaçavam tão naturalmente com os do outro homem, suas mãos encaixando-se perfeitamente. Ele sentiu um desejo enorme de cortar o seu rival ao meio com sua espada apenas para poder arrancar do rosto o sorriso bobo que dirigira a ela.

Ele tinha ciúme de como ela compartilhava o seu sorvete preferido com o rapaz como isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo a se fazer, enquanto ele daria a própria vida para ter a chance de poder assim beijá-la indiretamente.

Ele estava morrendo de ciúme de como ela ficou nas pontas do pé para poder beijar o seu amado com carinho e sendo correspondida. Ele odiava admitir que, mesmo que não gostasse do rapaz, ele parecia amá-la também.

Ele estava com ciúme e tudo que ele queria era gritar em frustração.

E assim o fez.

Então veio a dor e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Vê-lo agindo como um adolescente apaixonado toda vez que ele se encontrava ao lado dela a deixava enfurecida.

O que aquela garota tinha que ela não? E um sentimento de ira surgia e crescia no fundo do seu estômago ao ponto de fazê-la pensar que iria explodir.

Ela estava com ciúme.

Ela tinha ciúme de como ele roçava os ombros deles um contra o outro ao acaso, mas ela sabia que fazia aquilo de propósito. Por que tocar aquela mulher quando ela sempre esteve ao lado dele?

Ela tinha ciúme de como ele olhava para a parceira dele, com aqueles olhos mortos que sempre pareciam tão entediados agora brilhando intensamente por causa de outra mulher. Como ela queria que fosse ela a receber tal olhar.

Ela tinha ciúme de como a mão dele aos poucos envolvia a fina cintura com o objetivo de trazê-los para mais perto. Ela sentiu um desejo de esfregar o rosto daquela mulher no chão apenas para arrancar do rosto o sorriso acanhado que dirigira a ele.

Ela tinha ciúme de como ele aceitava as colheradas de sorvete que a garota oferecia como isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo a se fazer, enquanto ela daria a própria vida para ter a chance de poder assim beijá-lo indiretamente.

Ela estava morrendo de ciúme de como ele se inclinou para poder receber um beijo de sua amada e carinhosamente correspondê-la. Ela odiava admitir que, mesmo que desprezasse aquela mulher, talvez ela o amasse também.

Ela estava com ciúme e tudo que ela queria era gritar em fúria.

E assim o fez.

Então veio a dor e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

— Ara, Gin-san — disse a garota de cabelos castanhos ao olhar para o casal desacordado que jazia aos seus pés, apontando para o bokuto cravado na testa do comandante do Shinsengumi. — Parece que você encontrou um gorila perdido nos arbustos.

— E você achou um macaco pervertido. — O samurai de cabelos prateados se agachou para recolher o geta de Tae que se encontrava ao lado da cabeça da kunoichi. — É a terceira vez esta semana. Devíamos ligar para o zoológico?

— Vamos só jogá-los naquela caçamba logo ali — disse Tae, estalando os dedos enquanto uma aura negra começava a pairar sobre ela. — De qualquer forma eles são um lixo por tentarem arruinar um momento íntimo entre um homem e uma mulher.

Gintoki suspirou, coçando a cabeça.

Desde que anunciaram que agora eles eram um casal, tornou-se impossível ter um encontro descente que não fosse interrompido por seus adoráveis stalkers. Na verdade, eles nem podiam ir ao banheiro sem dar de cara com um gorila em lágrimas e uma ninja assassina vociferando o descontentamento deles com o status atual do relacionamento dos dois. Tae até mesmo tomou medidas preventivas e reforçou o sistema de defesa do dojo e da seda do Yorozuya com novas armadilhas anti-stalkers. Eles estavam tão bem protegidos que Gintoki tinha medo de ir para casa e acabar pisando em uma bomba por engano – mais uma vez. O seu permanente natural não iria sobreviver daquele jeito. A situação estava ficando cada vez mais ridícula e estava causando uma dor-de-cabeça mais do que desnecessária para o casal.

— Deixe-os aí. — Gintoki tomou-lhe a mão e puxou Tae para longe da dupla masoquista.

— Oh? Você tem certeza?

— Sim. — De qualquer jeito não havia muito que eles podiam fazer em relação àqueles dois. — Hm, talvez eles parem com isso de uma vez quando a gente se casar—.

Gintoki congelou quando percebeu o que acabara de escapar de sua boca. O que ele estava falando? Ele não estavam juntos há tanto tempo assim para discutir esse tipo de assunto. Conceitos como casamento, ter filhos e formar uma família era algo ainda muito, mas muito distante para eles. Então por que ele tinha que arruinar o momento deles juntos com idiotices como aquela? E para piorar Tae parecia tão chocada quanto ele com aquelas palavras. Ela havia parado de andar e ficou ali parada, olhando para os próprios pés. Ele acabou a assustando? Claro que sim! Ainda era muito cedo para aquilo. Muito cedo! Ele era muito estúpido.

Então riu nervosamente um pouco alto demais, tentando desfazer o clima esquisito que surgiu entre eles, e começou a murmurar que já era hora de ir para casa, no entanto parou quando Tae apertou a sua mão.

— Você tem razão, talvez até lá... — A sua voz era suave. Quando olhou para ele, ela tinha uma sorriso amável em seu rosto. — Talvez até lá estaremos finalmente a sós, apenas nós dois.

O samurai se surpreendeu um pouco com aquelas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo elas aqueceram o seu coração.

Ele não conseguiu evitar em sorrir de volta.


End file.
